Care to Dance?
by PetrichorGirl13
Summary: Robin and Raven have just broke up. Can Raven handle the emotional turmoil a breakup brings? More importantly can she handle it when she is now a room mate to his new girlfriend? Who's comfort brings both good and bad? But most importantly... would Raven care to dance? Rob. x Star. Information on Raven pairing will not be revealed in summary!
1. Whatever happened?

**Teen Titans, mine? Yeah right that's funny!**

**Raven**

"Robin, please don't do this!" I begged him a tear nearly streaming down my face; I couldn't even look at him with the fear I would have a meltdown. So instead I looked at the locket in my hand he gave me on our one year anniversary. I thought back…

"_I promise I will never leave you." He had told me. His was so smooth, calm sincere._

"_Really?" I had asked in disbelief. At the time Robin was the only guy who didn't use. He had cared about me._

"_Raven I will never let you go. I love you." He put a locket around my neck inside was a picture of us smiling and laughing._

A tear drop landed on the locket and snapped me back to reality. He looked at me pitiful, something I saw occasionally when he thought I couldn't see him staring at me. We were in my room sitting on the edge of the bed, the door was closed. I'm positive Starfire was at the door waiting for the official _"it's over"_ or _"we're through"_.

"Raven we had some good times; but that's all they were." He told me softly. I could tell he still cared for me, just not as much as somebody else. He didn't want to hurt me, he wanted to tell me gently but there's no way to. I saw this coming, I knew it would happen eventually; everything was too good to be true. But why does it still hurt so badly?

"Even when you said you loved me?" I said it on impulse looking into his eyes; he didn't wear a mask whenever he talked to me in private because he knew he could be himself.

"No, I meant that." He paused for a moment, and I felt a static shock of relief but it quickly vanished.

"At the time." He added, I sighed as if I'd been holding my breath. My hair fell into my face. I had let it grow long, when Robin told me he _liked_ it. His reached up and tucked it behind my ear, a friendly gesture. Nothing more. He stood up to leave and I looked up at him with a tear stained face. I stood up too.

"Whatever happened to _forever_? Whatever happened to _love_? Whatever happened to _us_?!" I was practically screaming now tears flowing down my rapidly. Robin looked hurt. He embraced me in a hug tightly. My crying slowly stopped returning to sniffling.

"You'll find somebody else who you can spend forever with, who'll always love you; but I'm not that person." His voice is the same when he told me he loved me.

"Don't say that." I whispered. His words hurt but they were the truth, I just can't accept them. He backs away and walks to the door. Just as he's about to open the door he turns around to me.

"I'm just not that person." He put his mask on and left.

I look at the floor and collapse to knees. I think to myself how I'll probably never see his eyes again.

"Who is then?" I whisper vacantly to myself as I fasten the locket around my neck. _I'm still holding on, I'm not letting go._

* * *

**Yay new story! This will not be a one-shot I have so many plans for this one and if your reading within the hour it was posted I'm working on the next chapter! I am so thankful to all my reviewers for other stories especially my guest reviewers I would love for you guys to get accounts so I can p.m. you how much I appreciate you, so I'll just say it now thank you so much! And I know the title doesn't make sense at the moment but don't worry it will! I promise and I won't break that promise because I love all my fans, I won't let you guys down!**


	2. Burnt Edges

**Beastboy**

I stand in front of the door labeled RAVEN in bold letters. I held my hand up to the door to knock hesitantly. _Well maybe I shouldn't? Maybe it's too soon? Is a week too soon?_ I thought to myself.

"No Beastboy you have to do this." I silently told myself. Time to man up and knock on the door. I knock on the door. No answer… still no answer.

"Guess I better go then." I said feeling relieved then something in the back of my mind told me _Beastboy what are you doing? You have to do this for Raven! Even if she doesn't want to be bothered you have to do this for yourself!_ I open the slowly turning the knob the poke my head in.

"Raven?" I whispered. I hold in a sneeze, a week ago I got a cold and hadn't completely gotten over it yet; only a couple of sneezes. I didn't see anybody, but it was evident she was there. I stepped in the room and left the door cracked behind me. The bed hadn't been made and a couple of books lay strewn across the floor. She's probably read them all. My face dropped in sorrow; in empathy. I feel her pain. I walked over to the bed where a book was opened to nearly the last page. It showed a dragon using some sort of magic then it all came to me; Malchoir. I couldn't hold this one back and sneezed while at the same time turning into a dragon; a fire-breathing dragon. I changed back to normal and watched in horror as the room came to life and flickered a before my eyes. I heard Raven piercing scream of anger behind me.

"BEASTBOY!" she screamed. I turned around to see her standing at the doorway fire blocking her way inside her own room. I didn't know what to do, getting out served two punishments: Raven and being burned. Where as staying would be only burns. I didn't have time to decide the flames were overpowering me, so was the smoke. When I looked back at Raven in the doorway she wasn't there but every other Titan was with fire extinguishers. A black light engulfed me and Raven was beside me.

XXXXXX

We were outside by the bay where the sun allowed the water to reflect the Tower. I sat on a large rock as Raven paced back and forth in anger and agony.

"What were you doing?!" She screamed at me. I wasn't sure how to respond in a way that wouldn't upset her even more.

"Uh you see I was going to go talk, so I you weren't there and then there was a dragon book and I sneezed and fire went everywhere. So it was all just a big misunderstanding." I've never had so much trouble speaking in my life; I stuttered and fumbled over my words. Raven didn't look any happier just confused.

"So thanks to you I don't have a room now! Who gave you permission to be in my room?" She spoke slower and calmer but nearly clenched her teeth. Well at least she's not thinking about Robin.

"Well I thought something might've happened or I uh was (sigh) I was just checking on you." My voice had gone down to nearly a whisper.

"Checking on me? Why, I'm fine. I don't need any checking, I'm fine by myself." Her back was turned to me but I know she just didn't want me to see her cry because I could her voice crack.

We had gone back inside after the room was completely fire free. Robin and Cyborg had made arrangements for Raven's room to be completed in a couple of weeks due to so much damage. Until then she would room with Starfire. When he said it I could see Starfire eyes lit up.

"Raven are you okay with that?" Cyborg had asked her concerning rooming situations. She gulped and swallowed hard. In her mind I positive everybody was screaming _no_.

But replied vacantly "_Yes_"

* * *

**Everypony hope that Nkcandygirl passes her big scary tests!**


	3. Around my neck

**I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Robin**

I felt bad about having Raven room with Starfire, but what other choice did we have. By it being so soon still since what happened I hope she is okay. There was a bank robbery today, we all had gone but it felt like Raven wasn't there at all. She helped and fought but as soon as it was over she left, back at home before us. That's how it continued for the 2 weeks. We rarely saw her anymore. She was on the roof most of the day, when she went to sleep and woke up was the only time when she was in Starfire's room. Occasionally, she would go to the bookstore. Raven's room had to be delayed due to so much smoke damage. We couldn't even go in there until it was declare safe to breath in the air; giving her another couple of weeks with Starfire. Today though was training, she may be dehiscent to the world but she can't miss training I won't allow it.

"Beastboy can you go tell Starfire and Raven it's time for training?" I asked Beastboy who was sitting on the couch playing video games with Cyborg.

"Uh can't you do it or Cyborg?" He asked hesitantly. It wasn't a secret why. I wouldn't want to either.

"No me and Cyborg are going to go set up the course." I replied, Cyborg and I went to go say what I said we would do.

**Beastboy**

Going to see Raven was the last thing I wanted to do right now. I could tell she was still mad at me but still she didn't always seem mad. Yesterday I watched her on the roof as a fly. She meditated as usual but then sighed and stopped sniffling. She took off a locket around her neck opened it up and stared at the inside picture. A tear fell into it and she snapped it shut then began to meditate again after fastening it back around her neck.

* * *

**I know it's short sorry! Please review, subscribe/alert! And thank you to all my reviewers and subscribers/alerters (?) already you guys mean the world to me!**


	4. Running Wild

**Starfire**

I was somewhat sorry for Raven and sad about her situation. But not that sorry, I was also excited now that Robin and I had a chance. Originally that's how it was supposed to be. Everyone could see that he clearly had feelings for me, he asked Raven out on a date. I was still very mad and upset with Raven though and sadly could not let go of the hurtful grudge. 3 days ago was training. Today we had put the Control Freak back in jail; again. Robin had agreed to take everyone out for pizza. I had expected Raven to go home; she did.

"Wait, um count me out too." Beastboy had quickly said after Raven said she would leave. We all looked stunned. Beastboy stood up with Raven.

"Why don't you just stay? There's no reason for you to come home?" Raven asked him coldly. We all just sat and tried not to stare at them.

"Well I just want to go home." Beastboy said nervously. Beastboy always acted strange when something was wrong with Raven. He wanted to be around him even when she wanted nothing to do with him. I do not understand.

"Me too, let's go home." When she spoke her whole demeanor changed. She seemed almost happy, excited even. Robin, Cyborg, Beastboy and I were confused. A smile appeared on Beastboy's face. Beastboy turned into a bird and they flew off together to the tower.

"Well I'm guessing she needs to meditate." Cyborg said almost laughing. The pizza arrived.

"It's not funny." Robin replied making sure he understood. The message was clear.

**Cyborg**

As soon as I had said it I wished I could take it back. Even though it's been about three weeks he still wasn't completely healed. When he told me it wasn't funny I instantly got the message. I felt terrible. All I want to know is why did he break up with her in the first place they were so happy together. Nothing that _I could see_ was wrong. I hope he's okay. People don't just go and break up for no apparent reason unless somebody else is involved.

XXXXXXX

**Raven**

Something was wrong with me. I hadn't meditated since yesterday. There was no time today. My emotions had been running wild, only thing was I didn't want to meditate. I wanted to let them loose, I wanted a shoulder to cry, someone to scream at, and someone to call my own. At the same time I didn't want him to be Robin and then again in the back of my mind I still lingered for him. I wanted Beastboy to come home with me. I don't know why.

When I got home I couldn't even force myself to meditate. I spoke out of impulse.

"Beastboy can you help me with something?" I asked one note but still a hint of eager popped into it. I wanted to say more, but needed his reaction first. Maybe he'd say yes. Maybe he's say no, he'll probably say no. Why would he want to say yes? Then again he always could say yes. On the other hand most of the time he says yes for us… for me.

"Sure, with what?" He eagerly accepted. I could see the smile lit up against his face. The same happened with mine. I'm scared; I know what wrong with me. I'm not controlling my own body, I'm just a bystander. Waiting to know what happens next. My emotions run the show now. What will I do? …There's nothing wrong with us, we're fine. Why haven't we tried this sooner, it feels excellent. Let's go have some fun.

* * *

**That was so fun to write! Can you tell the change in Raven's personality? I was trying to make it subtle but still obvious like at the end. More updates soon to come, thanks!**


	5. Brave

**I will start a petition for owning Teen Titans! Eeh maybe next year… **

"Dude you have to come home!" Beastboy urgently whispered into the communicator. He sat in the corner of the dark closet.

"Why? What did you do to Raven?" Robin asked. Cyborg leaned over so he could see who he was talking to; of course it's Beastboy.

"I didn't do anything, she gone crazy. First she was crying, then she couldn't stop laughing, then she-" Beastboy began to list everything that had happened within the 20 minutes they had been at the house.

"This sounds like we went all up inside her head." Cyborg said.

"Yeah I know, but I'm not sure what to do anymore. You guys need to come like now." Beastboy said a bit louder.

"We'll be there. And where are you?" Robin said starting to stand up.

An angrily yell is heard in the distance. "Beastboy!"

"In the closet, dude that's rage got to go." He said quickly and closed the communicator.

**Five minutes and sixty-one seconds later! **

"Finally you guys are here." Beastboy said meeting the rest of the team in the garage.

"Where is Raven?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know, I ran out of closet really fast and didn't see her." He said panting.

"I'm sorry Robin for not being a good girlfriend. That must be the reason you left me." A small voice was heard behind the T-car and Raven came into view but something was different. Sure the obvious attitude change but something else.

"Raven?" Robin questioned her.

"And Starfire I'm sorry for all the mean things I wrote about you. Cyborg remember that time when-" She said quiet and quickly when Robin interrupted her.

"Raven what's wrong with eyes." Robin asked. As soon as he did, they glowed white and turned back to normal. She looked down at the floor and pulled her head back up. She changed.

"Oh silly there's nothing wrong with my eyes?" She said smiling.

"I'm guessing that's happy." Cyborg said.

"Oh yeah I'm definitely happy, I'm always happy! Are you happy?" She spoke energetically and now walked closer to the team.

"She's been doing this ever since we got here, first she was crying, then she kept laughing, then she was all smart, then rage, now timid and happy! She won't stop!" Beastboy explained frantically. The Titans still standing in the garage frankly did not know what to do.

"Happy where's Raven?" Robin asked calmly.

"What do you mean I am Raven? I'm just a happier side of Raven." She answered. It was true.

"Who's next?" Cyborg asked quietly not expecting an answer.

"I am" A confident voice came from Raven's body. She went to Robin and pulled him in for a kiss. Everyone eyes shot wide open, especially Starfire's. This enraged the alien girl. Her eyes glowed green and she clenched her fists. She pulled him away.

"Who are you?" Beastboy asked confused and shocked. Everyone wanting to know the same thing; what emotion was this?

"Brave."

* * *

**Thank you everypony for the wonderful reviews! Shout outs go to animalsavior, BBgeek, Nkcandygirl, Mistress of Evilness! Your reviews really make my day and or slash night. ? Review please :)**


	6. Date?

**Special thanks to DarkAngelRaven and Nkcandygirl!**

**Beastboy**

Raven eventually collapsed and woke up as Raven; the real Raven. She told everyone she was going to bed, didn't speak of the "incident" or anything related to it and only said "sorry, I'm going to bed." Raven never went to bed though she probably made a trip inside of her mirror; this happened four hours ago. I stare at the ceiling as I lie in the bed unable to sleep. Brave wasn't my favorite emotion. None of them were really but I really didn't like Brave for… various reasons. Well a lot of reasons.

_The next morning_

I hear a knock on the door. No doubt it's Robin getting us ready for training. I wonder does Raven have to go to training.

"Beastboy?" To my surprise it wasn't Robin, but Starfire. What does she want this early? I look over at the clock that fell off the desk and lay sloppily on the floor. Where is the floor? I really need to clean, eh maybe tomorrow. Barely making out the numbers it reads to my surprise 1:03.

"Beastboy?" She called again. _*Sigh*_ It's already late what's the point of getting out of the bed? I continued to ignore her. Rolling over comfily in the bed I stare for a moment and then close my eyes and try to sleep. Too bad I can't, I won't let myself too many thoughts in my head.

"Ugh, Raven probably hates me she's not happy, Robin doesn't love her, and all she needs is a friend… I have to help her; somehow.

5 minutes… 10 minutes pass, Starfire must've left. I finally pull myself to get up out of bed just because I'm hungry. Walking to the kitchen I smell something so familiar; waffles.

"Morning" I say casually though she doesn't look at me. I try to avoid staring.

"It's almost 2 o'clock." She replies flat.

"Oh um good afternoon." I stutter and finally think of something to say.

"Do you want to maybe-" I start hesitating. She must've picked up on my thoughts before I even could because she speaks quickly and turns her head away from me.

"You are only my friend Beastboy, sorry for everything." She began to walk out when I swallowed my fear.

"I know and I was going to ask if next week maybe you would want to go to the movies with me and I mean others would be there cause Titans East would be there so it wouldn't be just me and you because then it would be a date and I mean I was just wondering and I thought it could be fun since you been kinda down lately. But you don't have to go if you don't want to and-" I continuously babbled while she stared oddly at me. Why did I even ask? She probably won't even want to come. I feel so stupid! Why is it so hard to talk to her? I don't like Raven, we are only friends!

**Raven**

Is he asking me on a date? Didn't I just say we're only friends? Why so soon? Then again it could take my mind off of Ro- then again it could take my mind off of him. It could be fun, probably not though. But I caused Beastboy so much trouble especially last night. He should hate me, why doesn't he? Maybe this is just some prank. Beastboy isn't like that though, he wouldn't do something like that if he knew it would hurt me; he's not cruel. Someone who tries to comfort me and ends up making things worse isn't cruel. Beastboy is a friend and nothing more.

"I'll think about it, I have to meditate." Pulling my hood over my head I walk out the room. Giving him hope can't hurt, gives me hope too. Maybe by then my emotions will be under control.

Before I get the hallway Beastboy asks "Where is everybody?"

"*_Sigh_* Cyborg is working on the T-ship." I answer him

"And Starfire and Robin?" He asks almost a bit nervous

"They went out… on a date." I could barely choke out the words. I look back at Beastboy. His face is infuriated and at the same time hurt. Sometimes it seems that Beastboy cares more about me now then Robin ever did.

* * *

**Sorry guys I've been really busy! But I hope this makes up for it a bit! I hope you liked and please review **


	7. When You Need a Friend

**Thank you all my reviewers! Everyone in general thanks!**

**Beastboy**

"You know that actually was kinda fun." Raven told me as we walked back to the tower from the movie.

"It was a funny movie, huh." I said smiling.

"I can't believe you actually came, I can't believe you actually liked it!" I said waving my hands around in the air.

"Yeah, *Sigh* I guess it's time to have some fun and move on." She said weakly smiling.

"Yeah, you don't need anyone to be happy, oh sorry I didn't-" I realized what I said and immediately looked over at Raven. She stared down at the ground as we continued walking.

"No it's fine you're right I don't need Robin! All I need are my friends." She said happily.

"Raven I'll always be your friend." I said. I could barely finish when she gave me a firm hug. I hugged her just as tight back and I really meant it.

"Thank you for being such a good friend." She said, I thought she was going to cry for a moment.

XXXXX

**Robin**

"Where are they?" I paced the main room back and forth.

"Calm down, I'm sure they're fine." Cyborg tried to tell me. Just then the elevator doors whooshed open. Beastboy and Raven smiling and laughing walked into the main room and instantly regained composure and all left the laughs and smiles in the elevator.

"Beastboy, where have you guys been?" I asked trying to hold back my anger of their absence.

"Out, we told you already." Beastboy said.

"The movie ran a bit longer than expected, sorry." Raven backed him up.

"It's midnight we should all get some rest." Cyborg said. I really wished he hadn't said that because I had some stuff to say to the two of them.

"Goodnight." They said simultaneously leaving me alone.

XXXXXX

**The Next Day**

**Robin**

"So friends Raven and Beastboy came in from the movie theatre last night at 12 o'clock smiling and laughing?" Starfire asked me intrigued.

"Yeah." I replied. We sat on the roof of the tower our legs dangling off the edge.

"This is most exciting they are dating!" Starfire joyfully yelled. Too bad it was at a bad time though.

"NO, we're not; we are only friends." Raven forcefully yelled.

"I am sorry-" Starfire started. Raven flew off the roof to who knows where. I ran downstairs. Beastboy and Cyborg are playing video games in the main room as usual.

"Raven's gone she flew off." I said interrupting them.

"Why?" Cyborg asked.

"I wrongly said that she was dating Beastboy and she left, I am sorry." Starfire said. I didn't even know she was behind me.

"What? Raven and I are only friends." Beastboy yelled.

"He sounded exactly the same as Raven." I barely heard Starfire mumble. Beastboy ran out to the roof.

"Robin I am sorry, I did not know." Starfire apologized again.

* * *

**Yep, it's been awhile sorry guys! But today is my one year anniversary! Yay balloons and Nkcandygirl wrote me an anniversary story! You should check it out! Please review *SMILES* **


	8. Seared with Scars

**I don't own Teen Titans. Thank you for anyone that reviews!**

**Alright people after you read this go read LilLilGirl's stories. Just go!**

_"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars".  
Kahlil Gibran_

Beastboy began packing various items into a suitcase. He sighed and began thinking back to what happened exactly ten years ago. He could've helped, saved them; somehow. Everybody he's talked to has told him opposite, but the Garfield knew they are all wrong.

"I could've been an octopus and saved them, or a bear, a dinosaur, anything; just not me." He said silently to himself. Grabbing a picture of the beautiful happy couple with a small child between them, the picture brought back memories. They were normal, all redheads with few freckles. They didn't have some freaky green child that nobody liked unless he was a lion or dinosaur. Those two crazy redheads loved their normal child and still did when he was the freaky green child. But they loved their emerald gem the most when they realized how much they would miss him; right before they died.

Beastboy walked with his suitcase in his left hand. Head low and heart heaving, that's the normal saying for someone with his feelings. Sure that's how he felt, but that's not how he would describe it. How would you then?

"Beastboy, where are you going?" Raven asked feeling a bit nervous catching him a few feet from his room door.

**Beastboy**

How am I supposed to tell her that I'm going back home?! I didn't want anybody to know, well other than Robin. I can't just say: Back to Africa for my dead parents anniversary. Maybe I can just keep walking and act like I didn't hear her… yeah it seems to be working she hasn't stopped me yet. Dang, now what do I tell her?

"I said, where are you going?" Raven said a bit louder and grabbing my arm. I can't think of a good lie to tell her. Then again could I really lie to Raven, those beautiful purple eyes stared right at me. No way could I lie to her. I can't tell her _nowhere_, because Africa is home; it's very special. If I said nowhere I'd just be lying to myself.

"On a trip" I say solely.

"I know that, where?" She asked.

"Uh just to see some old friends back where I grew up." I say a bit nervous. Raven stared at me; I know what that means.

"Africa" That stare means give me answers.

"Africa, how long?" Raven asked me. I just notice that she still hasn't let go of my arm and I look down at her hand; immediately she let's go.

"Just three days."

"Who's going with you?" Raven asked.

"No one." I looked down at the floor.

"Why not?" She could barely get the words out of her mouth before I began speaking.

"This is something I need to do alone." I say and begin walking off. She still stands in the hall and says something.

"I thought I could do it alone to but I couldn't. You were the one to prove that to me." I stopped when I heard her and turn around.

"Come with me." Cyborg door swings wide open and a suitcase labeled RAVEN is stretched out in his metal hand. Raven looks as surprised as me but takes the bag looks in around in it and zips it back up.

"Let's go." She says walking towards me.

* * *

**Yeps it's me! Did you like?! Reviews are ****VERY**** welcome.**


End file.
